Grassy Plains
This is where Goku and Piccolo fought Raditz, and where the Z-fighters fended off the saiyans while waiting for Goku. As she awoke, Collie was Humming the song "Do you know?" So she got out of bed and stretched, and yawns at the same time and said, "Today is suck a good day so far! So she grabed her laptop and went on Google to listen to Did you know. She got it playing the song, and she danced around saying "Woo Hoo". She got changed into her clothing and put on her butiful turcoice neckalese on and said "What a great day!" She sliped on her shoes and put her dog "Dazzle" On a leash and took a walk to West city! After that, she walked to the Lovly Locks to get her hair permed! As she walked into the store she said, "Wow! This is amazing!" A nice lady walked up to her and asked "What would you like for today Miss?" She answered "I would like the Perfect Perm for half off please" The lady said back to her, "Of corse! Have a seat" So she put Dazzle in her purse so she would not run around! She puled the vipper half way so Dazzle could brethe. Another lady walked up to her and turns the water on in the sink, asking her, "May you please rest you're head on the bowl, Please?" Lexi answered back, "Oke Doke!". So she shampooed her her, put condishner in it, and washed it out! She curled her hair after brushing it and drying it compleaty, the lady said, "You are done now!" As she got up she stretched because she had been in that chair for such a long time! Just then, the Ice-jin gianor walks outside of the salon, quoting "Hair is for complete nutjobs and nothing more!", he smuggled as he kept on walking. So when she got up she took her little rag and cover her face cause her hair was REALLY REALLY curly. "Hey gianor,why you being mean to the ladies?" ultimate said "Hair is horrible, every time, you have to comb it, take care of it. And spend money to have someone do that, it really is pointless". Gianor said. "It is not pointless. It's beutiful and lushus. And mind you're own bisunis!" Said Collie "True,True." ultimate said "Catch you two later. Gotta go to sleep, school is tomarrow." Collie said whal she walked away "later" Ultimate says as he flies away Tensho lands. " Well this is Earth.......it's kind of quiet, but pretty. Well I'm gonna sit here, meditate, and wait for someone to come along" "Hey look at that a tower," Tensho said,"i'm gonna climb" Flies away. "Hello",Endo said as he walked into the plains. "Anyone here"Endo says puzzled looking for someone to battle "looks like theres not"says endo as he flies away "hmmmmmm, so this is where goku and vegeta fought huh?" Flame says (cilmbs up to the ciff where goku was standing at the begining of his and vegeta's fight) "woah good view", he compliments (takes pictures of the area from the cliff) "It's quiet here...just the way I like it", Natch says as he lays down on the grass,"I could*yawn* use some shut..eye..too", Natch sleepily says drifting off to sleep. Tenchi flewn out of the sky to see a guy sleeping in the grassy area.He immediately recognized the guy."Hey!!! Natch!!How's it going!!" "Huh...", Natch says waking up aned spotting Tenchi,"Oh hey Tenchi hows it going". "Good,I was just looking for you." Tenchi said as he looked through his backpack."Look what I found!" Tenchi pulled out a cool looking hat." I found it while training in the hybolic time chamber.Although I have no idea what it does.It looks special." Hey hands the hat to Natch. "I have no clue what this does but maybe u should ask the locals",Natch responds,"Anyway I going to collect the Dragonballs for any danger in the future so I'll be seeing you around", Natch says floating. "Also you have tons of potential so don't waste it, and don't let that go to your head by taking on opponents twice as strong as you", Natch says before taking off'"So good luck on your journey about to go start mine". Just then, a group of 4 wolf like creatures appear on the ground, looking for something.... Tenchi turned around in horror as he saw these creatures! As Natch is flying in the sky a mile away from the Grassy Plains and senses Tenchi is in danger, Natch then flys in the direction of the 4 powers he's sensing. Tenchi fends off these monstors only fro about 10min before getting beaten. Natch arrives to see his badly beaten friend and gets ready to battle Our Side Tenchi's stats *Race: Saiyan/Human *Level: 6 *Health: 3,940/6,000 *Speed: 7.5 *Damage: 6.5 *Power Level: 80,300 Natch's stats *Race: Saiyan *Level: 12 *Health: 15,780/18,000 *Speed: 13 *Damage: 63 *Power Level: 29,419,600 Their Side Wolver 1 *Race: ????? *Level: ????? *Health: 0/5,000 *Speed: 6 *Damage: 12 *Power Level: 1,000 Wolver 2 *Race: ????? *Level: ????? *Health: 374/5,000 *Speed: 6 *Damage: 6 *Power Level: 1,000 Alphwolver *Race: ????? *Level: ????? *Health: 1,980/6,500 *Speed: 8 *Damage: 8 *Power Level: 9,500 Ambush! *The 2 wolvers rush at Natch and start swinging at him to no avail, one then bites him, and launches a blast from his mouth at point black that explodes on Natch. The Alphwolver follows up and headbutts natch, which he dodges and counter-kicks, he recovers and punches him 3 times, and whacks him away.. *Tenchi then flys toward the Wolvers while sending two ki blasts toeach of their right and left, The first Wolver dodges the right ki blast but fails to dodge the second. Tenchi takes this opertunaty and flys behind the first wolver and kicks it in the neck. The Alpha Wolver then comes out of nowhere, and Tenchi and alpha wolver punch each other in the face at same time. *"Looks like you guys are from Cradle", Natch says powering up into a Super Saiyan,"Hmp, Welcome to Earth", Natch says as he unleashes a powerful Kamehameha at the other monster, which envelops him and pushes him backward until he jumps out of the beam *The Alphwolver uses his "Primal Pack" power and gives his supporters an attack boost for 2 turns. 1 wolver heads off to fight Tenchi, and 1 to fight Natch. Tenchi dodges all of his attacks, but Natch gets beat up by the wolver with 5 punches and a kick to the face, backflipping to the Alph. *Natch rushes Wolver 1 and uses the Final Revenger, when the Wolver falls to the ground, Natch fires the Final Flash at the Wolver, obliterating it. After the blast stops a cloud of purple smoke arises. *Tenchi charges at wolver 2 and strikes it away, followed by another kick to send it flying away, he then sends 3 ki blasts after it, 1 misses but 2 hit. *The remaining wolver charges at tenchi and punches him 3 times, follow by an energy wave where he deflects it away. The alphwolver launches a barrage of 20 ki blasts at natch, but only 5 hit. *Tenchi then sends a energy blast toward AlphWolver, that stuns him, then another toward Wolver 2 that damages him. *Natch then powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and delivers a kick to the gut the Wolver 2, stunning him, and fires a kamehameha point blank that nearly kills him. *The wolvers then use a team attack, the lightning bark, and summon lightning down from the sky, Natch dodges it but Tenchi gets hit and electrocuted. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Area